Naruto Hellsing Darkness Rising
by Darksiders death necro
Summary: Naruto will show the world true Darkness Rising


An army could be seen marching towards Konoha, in this army were many things some were just plane looking humans with pale skin and red eyes others looked quite demonic and others looked like regular humans with animal features such as tails ears claws. But the one thing that caught most peoples attention was the Yondaime hokage look alike wearing a red coat with a belt holding a pair of what looked to be weapons with barrels on them and a giant sword on his back.

Konoha was in a state of Chaos right now why because of the army heading their way, Hiruzen Sarutobi was in full battle gear ready to take on the army and risk his life for the village he loved, all the shinobi in the village from chunin to anbu were ready to fight while the genin were tasked with getting the civvilains to safety along with the academy students.

What caught most of their eyes though was the Yondaime Hokage look alike with pale skin and red eyes wearing the red coat and hat.

"Hault state your name and business here in konoha" said Hiruzen Sarutobi in his battle stance the monkey fist style ready to take on the army and fight to the death if need be.

"Ah I'm hurt Jiji that you don't remember me your Adopted grandson" said the Yondaime look alike.

"Naruto-kun is that you" asked the aged leader.

"In the Vampiric devil flesh" said Naruto.

"Naruto what do you mean Vampiric devil flesh" asked Hiruzen

"Well lets head to the chunin stadium to fit all of us since I don't want prying ears he said flicking his eyes to the trees on the right spotting a blank masked anbu figure before it dissapeared.

"ok" said Hiruzen.

They left and got to the stadium where Naruto made a huge sound barrier where nothing got in or out of the barrier.

when that was finished Hiruzen turned and looked at Naruto who was picking his fangs with a bone in the shape of a tooth pick wait fangs.

"Naruto why do you have fangs and sharp teeth"

"Oh that well I am half vampire which are where the fangs come from and half devil which is where the sharp teeth comes from"

"Naruto you do know that if the council were to here of this they would execute you right"

"They could try but if they did they would have an army much bigger than this one to deal with for I am not only the king of Vampires but also the King of Makai"

"Whats Makai"

"Oh its the demon world"

"Naruto thats hell"

"Actually no its not you see people think hell and makai are the same but in reallity hell is where the souls of the damned are sent to be tortured for all eternity by Yami the goddess of hell and my wife and Makai is the demon realm where demons live fight and everything else humans do"

the Hokage was looking at Naruto with bug eyes after he had said Yami the goddess of hell was his wife.

"Naruto-kun you flatter me so" said a melodious yet sadistic sounding voice as a black vortex appeared leaving a scantily clad moka skinned red haired woman in its place all the men immediatly flew back with nosebleeds, Naruto had a little blood leaking from his nose since he had gotten almost used to her almost naked body he had seen her totally naked hell he had fucked her rotten they had fucked so many times Yami had actually walked around bowlegged for a long time.

When all the men and some women woke up from their nosebleed induced naps they saw Naruto looking outside the barrier where a bunch of people in Civilian clothes and a man that was wrapped up like a half mummy staring at him.

"Lets get this show started" Naruto said

Naruto lifted the sound barrier as a stage started to form with a mike and a gallows appeared on the stage as well with a few bodies hanging from the ropes and some even on pikes or with the bodies missing and faces impaled on pikes as well.

Most of the people who were not from Makai paled or lost whatever they had for breakfast that morning.

Naruto jumped up onto the stage and took the mike and said "Konoha I rode into town on some ass yo mommas ass" before laughing like a lunatic and finally becoming serious and looked at them and said "Me and my clan are moving here an attack on any of these people" here he stopped and pointed at the gathered creatures/demonic looking beings behind him, "Will be the immediate end of your life" here he looked at Danzo and said "And don't even try to take any of them for root experiments or training they are smarter than you think and I have a direct link to them all so I will know if somethings wrong"

Everyone started murmuring until naruto had called a woman up this woman had pinkish skin was almost totally naked her hair was covering her breasts and he whispered something in her ears and she smiled a creepy smile and turned into a guitar.

"Alright Konoha as for my return lets party" Said Naruto before he started to play as a drum set and sum skeletons rose one took the drum set and others had guitars a keyboard and a bass guitar appeared for them to play.

Dance with the devil tonight by Breaking Benjamin

Here I stand,  
Helpless and left for dead  
Close your eyes,  
So many days gone by  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies

I won't stay long,  
In this world so wrong

[Chorus]  
Say goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.

Trembeling,  
crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes,  
stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies.

I won't last long,  
in this world so wrong.

[Chorus]  
Say goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.

Hold on, hold on.

[Chorus]  
Say goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.

Hold on, hold on.

the music started to fade out as the guitars , keyboard and drums stopped playing everyone was in awe of how beautiful yet dark and creepy the song was as well as some women looking at him like he was a torturing kami, CoughAnkoCough.

the creatures and people who came with Naruto from Makai started to cheer for their clan leader and soon were joined by others while Yami came up and started to have an extreme makeout session with her hubby.

All in all the world as everyone knew it was drastically going to change with the clan of monsters and new villains would be appearing to try and kill said monsters.

Naruto knew it would be a long time before the world could know true peace but until then it would know true Darkness as today was the day that Darkness started rising.

**Ok guys tell me what you think of this its going to have a very much darker tone then any of my other stories and Naruto is extremley dark instead of just slightly dark also this is a harem story and no I won't give away all the harem members but you may know a few of them if you have seen Hellsing or truly read this chaper as well as in between the lines in this story so far anyway until next time ja ne**


End file.
